


[podfic] The Permanence of Snowflakes

by reena_jenkins



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Family, Gen, Podfic, Sisters, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Sometimes Elsa wonders if anyone will ever ask her why she created a snowman who longs for summer.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] The Permanence of Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Permanence of Snowflakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769440) by [kyrilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Character Study, Angst, Sisters, Family

 **Length:** 00:07:32

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Froz\)%20_The%20Permanence%20of%20Snowflakes_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
